Fatal Verse
by Shinan7
Summary: Edited Ch 1-11/14/15 Rin's got his sword back, and there's something different about it that he doesn't notice until it's almost to late. Warning: Rin/Bon pairing! Yaoi! Blood/Gore. This short story is for LilCKsunshine!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Blue Exorcist does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. If it did, I would have enough money to go on a trip to visit Scotland, England, Japan, Korea, Canada, and Mexico. Sadly, that will not happen, at least not any time soon XD.

Note: I know what you're thinking, another Blue Exorcist story when I haven't finished 'Why' or 'The One' or any other the short stories combo's I've been doing... Weeeeelllll, you see, there is a perfectly good explanation for this one! This is actually a special request that **LilCKsunshine** gave me. It is such a great/awesome/wonderful/exciting idea plus LilCKsunshine won the story so there was absolutely no way that I could ever say no! This will be a very short story(Originally one-shot but it's going to be at least 10000 words so that wasn't possible). Hope you enjoy it!

Sorry it took a long while LilCKSunshine, I've been a bit sick lately and it's hard to concentrate when you have a headache... anyway, I hope you love it and that I did your idea justice!

Note2: This will take place just after they fix Kurikara but before Rin get's imprisoned for the second time. Kinda when they all go 'Kill every demon!' crazy. Or at least Yukio did. Seriously, you would think he was the smart one... Warning bells should have been ringing for sure XD. Oh and they're still sorta avoiding Rin.

 **Warning** : Yaoi! Boy/Boy!

Rin/Bon pairing!

* * *

 **Chapter** **One** : **_Feelings_**

Ever since that day, everything had changed. His life... His whole _world_ had completely reversed in on itself. Rin had thought that he'd already experienced the worst that it could offer. But he had been wrong. So very, very _wrong_.

Once broken sword, sketchy friendships, and a crush that would never come to the light.

Broken trust, suspicion, and isolation.

One moment, Rin had everything- friendship, respect, loyalty- and the next, it was all _ripped_ away.

Even the possibility of confessing to him... Of revealing his feelings... Of showing, of expressing his love... _Especially_ that... it... it would never be possibility.

Maybe he should have- no. It would have still ended up the same as now.

Every friendship had been torn asunder, and thrown into the trash where it had then been lit on fire. With every evidence of it ever being... of _existing_ , destroyed like it had never been there in the first place. And worse, they were scared.

Worse yet, they were scared of him. Of _Rin_.

The look on Bon's face... it had _torn_ Rin's heart apart. They way he had looked at Rin... The disgust, the suspicion... It was _unbearable_.

He shouldn't have let them see. Shouldn't have trusted them.

But Rin had to protect them. He couldn't just let them die. None of them would have been a match for Amimon. None of them.

They were his _friends_. The first friends he'd ever had. Every single one of them were precious. He needed to protect them.

He _had_ protected them.

And now they _hated_ him.

He didn't get it. They had said that he should lean on them, rely on them to fight with him. To help him... To not do it alone...

It really had been too good to be true. He should have never let himself to believe, to trust that they would always be by his side.

He had known that opening up had been a bad idea. Known to be cautious, to tread lightly, to keep his guard up. But he'd opened up anyway. Let them in with open arms.

And it was all because of Bon. Because of that feeling he had every time Rin even glanced at him.

The pitter-patter of his heart, and the heat rising to his face every time he even looked at Bon...

It had been his downfall. His armor had shattered and he'd begun to hope.

Foolish love. Rin had been an _idiot_.

Rin glanced over to the right, his eyes landing on the two hair toned teen chanting death versus as demons closed in on them.

For a second, just a second, Rin forgot about their situation, about how'd they'd all distanced themselves from him, and just drank in the image of Bon. The way his brow furrowed in concentration, lips moving through verses with lightning speed, and eyes locked on the demons heading towards him. It was just so mesmerizing, and just the sight of him made Rin's heart skip a beat.

Rin didn't know when these feelings started, he just knew that one day, Rin just wanted Bon. Wanted to _kiss_ him, wanted to _hold_ him.

To touch, to be with him constantly, or if not constantly, then the majority of the time.

And Rin wanted Bon to want him like that too.

He wanted the Meister-to-be to kiss him back with everything he had, just like Rin would.

But that would never happen.

"Rin, watch your left!" Someone that sounded like Yukio yelled from behind him.

 _Never_.

"Right!" With a quick twist of his body, Rin slashed his sheathed sword at the demon heading towards him. Luckily, the demons that they had encountered so far, while there was a lot of them, they were relatively weak. Rin hadn't even needed to draw his sword from its sheath. He hadn't drawn it for a while in fact. Since that day that he'd lost control and cracked Kurikara.

Wait, that wasn't right. He'd drawn it when fighting Amimon but he hadn't really been himself then. Rin couldn't remember it. That day has been shrouded in fog.

With a grunt, Rin sent the demon spinning away. He really shouldn't be distracted, he needed to concentrate. Not even a second passed, and another demon took it's place, it's claws extended, ready to take a swipe at Rin's torso. With a quick jump, Rin sent himself into the air and then down towards the demon.

"Tell me why we had to come all the way out here to exterminate these things?!" Shima whined as he hit a demon on the stomach with the end of his staff. "An abandoned building in the middle of nowhere doesn't really need to be exterminated, right?"

"Orders are orders, all you have to do is follow them!" Yukio called back at the pink haired teen before disappearing into the mob of demons heading towards him.

"Damn, is it just me or is he turning into an asshole?" Shima muttered as he poked another demon with the butt of his staff.

Rin didn't reply, Shima hadn't been talking to him. Instead he turned, and spotted another demon heading for him. Rin jumped to the side, away from the rest of the group. He was doing his best at avoiding the demon's teeth when something grabbed his foot. Fingers dug in through his jeans, claws sharper than knives cutting through his shin, spilling blood down his leg and splattering onto the floor.

"Damn!" Rin cussed, swinging the sheathed sword down to dislodge the demons hold. He hit nothing. The area around him was free of demons, yet the hold on his leg tightened even more. "What the hell! Let go!"

Whatever had a hold on him tugged, making Rin topple to the floor with a gasp as something hit his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"Where the Hell are you!?" Rin swung again and this time he ended up hitting the demon. It appeared, materializing out of thin air. It was bigger than the rest of the one's that they'd been fighting so far, and just a bit taller and wider than Rin.

It roared, immediately bringing the attention of the other exwires and Yukio. The half demon ignored them, keeping his attention firmly on the demon. He was stronger than the rest of his group and he needed to bring it down before it got the chance to hurt them.

Rin gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet, ignoring the twinge of pain when his foot connected with the ground. "Hey ugly, come get me!"

The demon locked his eyes on Rin, and jumped, knife sharp claws extended towards Rin's face.

This time, Rin unsheathed Kurikara, his body immediately bursting into blue flames. They illuminated the area around him in blue light. Rin could see the scared faces of the exwires, tinted in blue.

 _Fear_.

They were afraid.

Afraid that Rin would lose control.

That he would kill them.

It shouldn't have hurt, his heart shouldn't have constricted, his breath shouldn't have hitched, but it did.

That was how little they thought of him. They thought that he would turn on them so easily.

But even though his sire was Satan, he hadn't been raised to be a demon. He'd been raised a human.

A _human_.

Rin was human, but to everyone else, he was a demon. A bloodthirsty demon that wouldn't think twice about killing.

It _hurt_. It hurt so much.

To hide the pain, Rin gritted his teeth and snarled. He concentrated on the demon instead of the familiar faces behind him.

He brought Kurikara up in time to block on of its arms before ducking and side-stepping away. Rin kept his blade between them, blocking and slashing whenever he could. Rin landed a few hits on the demon, and the demon landed some on him. Blood dripped down from the demon, splashing onto the ground, staining it. He ignored the fact that his own blood dripped down to join it. And he ignored the sudden flash of light that rushed across his vision.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Gosh, why is it that fighting scenes are so hard to write? Gah, I suck. You can probably tell that I'm an amature at writing those Dx.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**_

The flash of pain made Rin grunt. Instead of stepping back, out of the reach of the claws, Rin ducked under the demon's arm, and coming up while slashing Kurikara downward. The movement was quick enough that the demon wasn't expecting it and Rin managed to land a blow. The skin from the demons shoulder split open in a gush of blood. Not that it slowed the demon down. In fact, it made it even angrier then it had been before.

It bellowed, before charging at the half demon. This time, when it reached out to Rin, it managed to dig its claws into him. With a powerful swipe, the demon took a hold of Rin and threw him towards the rest of the exwires who seemed frozen in place.

Rin landed with a loud thump, his body rolled a few more feet before stopping completley just in front of Bon. Kurikara clattered to the ground just behind the half demon.

"Rin!" Bon reached forward, trying to see if he was okay.

For a second more, Rin didn't move, his body as still as stone. Bon's hand touched his shoulder gently, the half demon grunted, and pushed himself up, his torso twitching in pain. He had three puncture wounds where he'd been hit. Blood oozed from them, staining his white shirt, and splattering down to the floor. "I'm alright."

The sight of it alarmwed Bon but Rin ignored it.

"Holy shit! There's more!" Shima cried from behind them.

"Damn." Izumo grunted, her two summons already moving to stand protectively in from of her.

Rin looked around and spotted two more demons like the one he'd just been fighting, moving into view. They were both a few feet smaller then the first one but they couldn't underestimate them. With any luck, they would be weaker then the bigger one.

"Everyone, split into groups of two or three and focus on one demon! And be careful, they are stronger then the ones we've been fighting before them!" Yukio ordered already shooting at one of the new arivals. Shima joined him seconds later, his staff held out in front of him. The girls went to the other one, alone with Konehomaru whom started reciting as soon as his eyes locked onto the demon.

Rin looked back at the one that he'd been fighting and saw it heading in his direction. With a grunt of pain, Rin reached over, grabbing the hilt of Kurikara. Rin's whole body burst into blue flames. He then stood up and braced himself, stance wide, and his eyes stayed fastened on the demon. Rin could hear Bon chanting behind him, trying to find the demons Fatal Verse.

The surprise on Rin's face was evident. He hadn't been expecting Bon to help him. He'd have thought that he'd go over with Yukio and Shima to help them. Those thoughts fleed a second later, and instead of standing still, Rin burst forward, trying to push the demon away from Bon. The roster haired teen wouldn't be able to fight the demon if it came in close to the exwire.

Rin placed his other hand on Kurikara's hilt.

The light flashed again in Rin's vision, startling him enough to miss the demon by a couple of inches and landing a little awkwardly on just behind it.

Instead of turning around to face Rin, the demon went forward towards Bon, arm extending to swipe at the exwire.

Bon scrambled back, bearly avoiding the claws, though a small cut appeared on his cheek.

Rin felt his heart stop for a second, before gritting his teeth and jumping forward to land just in front of Bon, keeping his body between the demon and the exwire. Rin once again gripped Kurikara with both hands, his face set in a snarl. He wouldn't let Bon get hurt. Even if the teen didn't like him anymore, Rin would always protect him. No matter what.

The light flashed, and this time, Rin didn't react to it. He kept both his hands on Kurikara's handle. Suddenly, the light formed into words. Words that Rin _knew_ would help destroy the demon. They slowley scrolled across his vision, burning into his mind as they went.

And without a second thought, Rin said them outloud, eyes locked onto the demon, an his grip on Kurikara firm.

 _ **"I am the true vine, and my Father is the husband-man. Every branch in me that beareth not fruit he taketh away; and every branch that beareth fruit, he purgeth it, that it may bring forth more fruit. Now ye are clean through the word which I have spoken unto you. Abide in me, and I in you. As the branch cannot bear fruit of itself, except it abide in the vine; no more can ye, except ye abide in me. I am the vine, ye are the branches; He that abideth in me, and I in him, the same bringeth forth much fruit: for without me ye can do nothing!"**_

Since the very first sentence left Rin's lips, the demon grew restless. As Rin got to the middle of the verse, it began to scream in agony. The sound echoed back at them, causing the exwires to look over breifly at it.

The demon clawed at its head, blood bursting from its eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

Rushing forward, Rin jumped into the air and slammed his sword down, cutting the writhing demon in half. Rin landed in a crouch, then slowley turned around.

Rin's eyes locked on Bon's. They were wide, mouth slightly open in shock. No one else had heard Rin. No one, except for Bon.

The raven haired teen made a beeline towards the other, his head spinning a bit at what had just happened. He'd just used a Fatal Verse on a demon. The words had appeared as soon as he'd placed both hands on Kurikara, that's what the light the first time had been. How was that possible? That had never happened before, never before.

Usually, it was just the blue flames.

Never anything else.

Not ever.

Why had that changed? Why was it that he'd seen the verses? What was diffrent about his sword that would let that happen? Why would it show him the words, the demons Fatal Verse? Or maybe it was just his imagination? Was it a lucky guess?

"Rin, that was amazing! How did you know it's Fatal Verse?" Bon's voice brought Rin out of his wondering thoughts, bringing him back to the present, and to the danger that they were still in.

Just as Rin opened his mouth to reply, there was a rumble, and the floor underneather them collapesed. Both Rin and Bon fell into the darkness bellow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The darkness was oppressive, it surrounded him. Every direction that Rin turned his head in, there was only darkness. Not even a flicker of light. It was sufficating, constricting, closing in with every second that passed.

It was squeezing, getting tighter, and tighter.

Rin began to panic.

 _"Rin! Wake up!"_

With a gasp of pain, Rin opened his eyes, sitting straight up, and slamming his head into Bon's. The other teen had been leaning forward over Rin trying to get him to open his eyes when Rin had shot straight up.

The sound of their heads coliding, echoed all around them.

"Shit!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Bon groaned, holding his face in his hands, his head pounding in pain.

"What the hell do you mean?! You're the one that was leaning over me! I didn't know you were right there! Damn! That hurt!" Rin replied with a small whimper of pain.

"I was just trying to wake you up! We fell a long way and I landed on you. You got knocked out, which is kind of a surprise..." Bon grunted, finally pulling his hands away from his head.

Rin snorted. "I fall and soften your landing and you're suprised that I got knocked out when I became your trampoline?"

Bon shrugged, a chargined grin appearing on his face. "Well... when you put it that way..."

"Where are we anyway?" Rin asked, looking around but not seeing anything beyond walls and rubble around them.

Bon shrugged again. "No clue, we went down pretty deep though."

"I can probably jump us up there... just gimme a few." Feeling a little drained, Rin layed back on the floor and after a few moments, Bon did the same, flopping down right next to him. Their hands were almost touching. Rin knew that if his finger twitched just a little, that he would feel the other teens skin against his own. He risisted the urge that went through him to brush against his hand.

It was weird but nice. It had been a few weeks since Rin had been this close to anyone, let alone his crush. And he enjoyed it, even though his body hurt like crazy. Being close to Bon always did that, made Rin feel happy, content. Ever since that first time he'd met Bon it had been like. There had been this... this feeling that he'd had. Even the pain he was feeling at that very moment coudn't mask it.

There it had been, drawing Rin towards Bon, even though the other teen had clearly had something against him at first. Then the animosity had faded and Bon had seemed drawn towards Rin as well. Maybe not as strongly, but it had been there. Rin thought it would only continue on from his own side.

 _But..._

"Rin." The whispered name had Rin turning his head to look at Bon, finding the other teens gaze on him. There was something in his eyes... something that Rin had always hoped to see.

It couldn't be, though. It was just his own wishful thinking. That's the only thing it could be. The only possibility, becasuse there was absolutly no way that Bon felt anything like love for him. Just wishful thinking... Wishful thinking...

 _Wasn't it?_

"Yes?" Rin murmured back softly.

"I'm sorry." Bon's eyes never left Rin's.

"For what?" Rin questioned, somehow already knowing what Bon was about to say.

 _Maybe...?_

"For being such an ass... I was preaching how you should rely on us more, instead of keeping us at arms length and then when you do... I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am." Bon said, finally looking away from Rin, looking ashamed. "You'll probably never going to relly on us... on me again...you probably hate me and it's completely justified..."

 _Just maybe..._

There was silence between them, then just as Rin was about to reply, about to reassure, to declaire that no matter what, he would never hate him, they heard something move in the darkness that surounded them. Something that made them shudder in fear.

 **A/N: I am not sure how long or short Fatal Verses are supposed to be but I at least wanted it to be more then just one sentence and these didn't seem right if I cut them in half. I even researched to see if they had a list of Fatal Verses already done. Luck was not on my side. So I had to look through the Bible for these XD. I am not used to the Bible in English, let me tell ya that hehe XD.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes! My laptop doesn't do spell-check(No idea why), and neither does for some reason. Only if I write directly on the doc form from . If i download it or copy paste, it won't work at all. It's a pain in the ass.**

 **The concept for Kurikara giving Rin the ability to see a demons Fatal Verse is all LilCKsunshine's!**

 **Thank you so much for all the intrest, follows, favorites, and reviews! I enjoyed them immensly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry it's shorter then the other chapters.**

"Bon!" Shima shouted in shock as he watched the ground crumple around Bon and Rin. They fell, and the last thing Shima saw was their wide eyes.

"Damn! We need to take care of them quick! Shima!"

"Right!" For the moment, Shima focused his attention on the demon.

After what seemed like forever later, the demons were finally defeated. Konekomaru had managed to find the demons Fatal Versus, and with the help of Yukio's bullets, both demons fell and dispersed.

The group headed to the giant hole in the floor and peered down into the darkness.

"I-I c-can't see t-them." Shiemi whispered, her voice shaking a little in distress.

Yukio reaches into his pocket and brings out a long stick. He bends it, and the others could hear little cracking noises before it began to glow a bright neon green. He shook it before dropping it down into the hole. It dropped down until it disappeared from their sight.

"That's... that's a long way down..."

"I'm sure they're okay..." Yukio said, eyes still locked on the darkness.

"H-how is it possible for them to f-fall that far down?" Shiemi asked. "And h-how are we going t-to get t-them?"

"They must have built this building on top of old caverns and mine tunnels. There's a reason why it was abandoned in the late eighties... it wasn't public knowledge why but that's what I'm guessing it is. Unstable." Yukio muttered looking around. "We're on the ground floor... I know they had a few basement levels... Lets go find the stair. I've got a bad feeling about them being down there..."

"Will Rin hurt Bon?" Konekomaru's question echoed around the group.

"No. Rin would never hurt Bon or any of us." Yukio replied quietly. "He protects the people he cares about with everything he has."

The silence that came after that sentence made Yukio's lip twitch.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What the Hell is that?" Bon scrambled to his feet, Rin following right behind him. They both looked up at it, eyes wide in shock.

"That thing's huge!" Rin exclaimed, teeth gritted. There was an ominous aura emitting from the figure above them. It was wild, crazy, out of control. "Where'd it come from?"

It's eyes looked onto them. The demon studied them for a second, then, it jumped, and landed with a ground shattering thump.

Now that it was out of the shadows, the two of them could see that it had the body of a human, arms, chest, legs, but larger, much larger. A thick tail protruded behind it, with spikes following along its spin, all the way down to the end of its tail. It's eyes glowed red, and black horns glinted in the faint light. Grey scaly skin with red lines covered its body. As it opened its mouth, Rin could see dozens of sharp teeth. It snapped its mouth at them, a heinous grin on its face.

It took a step towards closer.

"Run!" Rin shouted, pulling on Bon's arm, dragging is away. The demon roared and quicker then Rin would have thought possible, it caught up to them.

"Shit! Just our luck! Stay behind me, Bon!" Rin hissed, shoving the other teen back before bringing his hand to close over Kurikara's hilt. His fingers tightened, but there wasn't flash of light. No words. No nothing.

It really just had been luck the last time. "Damn, gotta do it the hard way then! I'm coming fucker!"

"Rin! Don't be an idiot!" Bon yelled out as Rin ran towards the demon.

"I'm fine! Just stand back, Bon!" Rin called over his shoulder with a cocky grin. No need to let Bon in on how screwed they were if the demon turned out as bad as he though it was.

The two met with a clash. The demon deflected the blow from Kurikara with it's tail as it spun around. Sparks flew and Rin almost lost the sword with the force of the blow as sword and tail connected and scraped against each other. When+ the demon faced Rin again, it slashed out with its claws. Rin spun away to avoid the blow but he wasn't quick enough. Clothe ripped and Rin felt pain flair up along his back.

"Rin!" Bon yelled out, feeling dread as he watched Rin's skin split open easily. Blood ran down his back, permanently staining the once white shirt completely red.

"Stay back, Bon!" Rin snarled as Bon took a step towards him, muttering under his breath, trying to find its Fatal Verse.

The demon took that opportunity to jump close to Rin again, tail heading straight for his face. The blow hit Rin straight on, flinging him back and he collided with Bon.

"Ugh!"

"Gah!"

Both crashed to the floor, Bon's head cracked painfully against the concrete floor. Rin pushed himself up, and placed himself once more between Bon and the demon. Blood dripped down the corner of Rin's mouth, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "You... alright, B-Bon?"

The grunt was enough to reassure Rin that at least Bon was conscious enough to answer. He had to make sure the demon didn't get close to Bon.

He wouldn't let it.

"Come here, asshole! Come and get me!" Rin yelled, drawing the demon towards him. He edged to the side, before jumping straight at the demon.

It growled, eyes fixed on Rin.

Just as Rin reached it, he side-stepped and did an uppercut as it over reached. It roared and Rin smirked, once again slashing Kurikara and hitting the demon on its back.

Again, sparks flew.

"Damn it." Rin grunted as he jumped away so that he wouldn't be hit by its tail. "It's scales are too tough!" His eyes narrowed, and Rin jumped as the demons tail slammed down where he was standing a second before.

Their eyes locked together, and the demon suddenly went for Bon.

Rin's heart stopped.

 _No!_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Next one will be a whole lot longer! And more interesting xD.**

 **Thank you AnonymousIDK, Murasakiiro Yume, Guest, April, modestlykeithhelm for the reviews!**

 **lilKCsunshine: I'm so glad you like it! I've been waiting to see what you thought! XD hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry it took me a while! As promised, longer then the last chapter. Let me know what cha think! Oh, the demon I described is made up XD, kinda crappy but he had to be intimidatingish.**

 **Chapter 4:**

"You're not hurting the person that I love the most! No way in Hell!" Rin shouted, closing in on the demon.

But he didn't make it in time. Rin was a second to late.

The crack from the demons tail hitting Bon was loud. Extremely loud. It seemed to echo around them.

Time slowed, and Rin's eyes widened in horror as he watched Bon slam into the ground. He didn't move after that, but Rin could see the blood that colored Bon's white shirt red.

A snarl tore it's way out of Rin's throat, a red haze drifted across his vision, and he attacked the demon with everything he had. All caution flew out of the window after seeing Bon like that.

Rin rammed into the demon, kicking it under its chin, then flipping around and plunged Kurikara downwards, catching the demon's cheek and slicing it open. Blood flew through the air as the cheek split open and the bottom part flopped to the side, showing the demon's bottom teeth.

It hissed in pain before focusing on Rin and headed for him. Rin placed both hands on Kurikara's handle and braced himself. The flash of words almost made him stumble. Then it hit him. It was the demons Fatal Verse!

A feral grin appeared on his face. The demon was going to go down.

"Bon!" Several voices cried out from one of the tunnels. Rin looked over and saw Yukio and the rest of the exwires run out towards where Bon lay.

"Get him out of here!" Rin yelled out at them, eyes never leaving the demon as it came towards him again and again. Rin gripped the swords with two hands again, waiting for the words to appear. He didn't know how long it would take him this time to read them out but he didn't want the demon to go after anyone else. He'd already failed Bon...

Rin gritted his teeth as a pang of guilt made him loose his concentration for a moment.

That moment was enough for the demon sink its claws into Rin. The pain that ripped through Rin was excruciating. But it didn't compare to seeing Bon in a heap on the floor. Once again, Rin gripped Kurikara with both hands. As soon as the words appeared, Rin said them.

"These words spake Jesus, and lifted up his eyes to heaven, and said, Father, the hour is come; glorify thy Son also may glorify thee." From the first word, the demon roared in pain. But that didn't stop him from attaching Rin.

"As thou hast given him power over all flesh, that he should give eternal life to as many as thou hast given him. And this is life eternal, that they might know thee the only true God, and Jesus Christ, whom thou hast sent. I have glorified thee on the earth: I have finished the work which thou gavest me to do. And now, O Father, glorify thou me with thine own self with the glory which I had with thee before the world was."

With every word that left Rin's lips, the demon charged and lounged at Rin, trying to wound him, to stop the flow of words from his mouth. Rin dodged and struck the demon every time it happened. Small wounds appeared on its body. Cuts, and stab marks that slowed it down even more. The smell of blood was surprisingly thick in the air and it made Rin grimace at the stench.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Rin noticed the group leave, with Bon in tow. He seemed to have woken up because he was looked over at Rin almost like he wanted to stay.

Rin tore his attention back to the demon. He couldn't afford to loose his concentration again. He didn't dare. As he uttered the last few words, the demon screamed. Rin jumped and swung at the demon, cutting him into two halves with one swing of Kurikara.

Rin landed on his feet, but exhaustion hit him and he collapsed to his knees.

"Rin!" Yukio and Bon cried out, but only Yukio ran over to Rin since Bon couldn't move by himself.

"Rin, are you alright?" Yukio squatted down, eyeing Rin critically. The gashes and cuts were visible and the blood still flowed from some of the puncture wounds.

"I'm fine, lets get out of here... How's Bon...?" Rin asked, waving away his own injuries. They would heal, nobody needed to worry about them. But he was worried about Bon.

"He's got a broken arm, and a little rattled, but he's going to be alright." Yukio said, bringing Rin's arm around his shoulder so he could help him stand up and walk back to the rest of the group. "Alright, lets get out of here. We'll let another group clear the rest of it."

The group was silent for the rest of the way out of the old building. Bon kept looking over at Rin, wishing that they were walking together, side by side.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rin stood outside the hospital room, in the hallway that smelled strongly of antiseptic and very very faintly of vomit, just staring at the door that hid Bon from his immediate view. He wanted to go in, wanted to just stare at Bon, to make sure he really was okay... but something was holding him back.

Would Bon want to see him...? Sure he'd been talking to him while they were separated from the rest of the group, but maybe that was just a one time deal or something like that...

Suddenly, Rin eyes widened. Hadn't he screamed out that he loved Bon when fighting that demon before Bon got knocked out...?

What if Bon remembered that and didn't want to talk to him anymore...? Damn it! He hadn't meant to say that out loud! Now Bon probably did hate him, and didn't want to see him ever again. How could he have been so stupid...? But he'd been so scared, and it was how he really felt. Rin loved Bon. There was no other word for what he felt for the other teen. Love. That's the only thing it was.

Rin loved Bon and he hadn't exactly been thinking straight when he'd yelled that out... But that was it. When you loved someone and that someone was in danger, people didn't necessarily stop to evaluate the words that left their mouths.

"Rin, you can come it." Bon's voice through the door made Rin jump. He didn't think that Bon had noticed him there.

Hesitantly, Rin opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was Bon propped up on the hospital bed with a cast covering his broken arm from wrist to elbow. The blow from the demon's tail had snapped his radius and ulna clean in half.

"I'm sorry..." Those were the first words out of Rin's mouth.

"You're sorry? Why?" Bon asked more then a little confused. Everything was still a little hazy, but it was slowly clearing up. The morphine that they had giving him was a nice way to dull the pain but it made things too fuzzy to keep focus.

"I let it hurt you... I failed..." Rin murmured, his eyes down cast in shame. "I was supposed to protect you..."

Bon looked at Rin for a moment, mentally rewinding the words. The fog cleared in his mind a bit more. Rin was upset that the demon had hurt him and was blaming himself for letting it happen. But he really hadn't let it happen, Rin hadn't been the one that attacked him. It had been the demon. "Why are you sorry though? It's not your fault that it went for me. You were the one that was fighting it, you were the one that defeated it, there's no reason for you to be sorry at all." Bon murmured, wishing that Rin would look up instead of down at the floor.

Then the words that Rin yelled just before Bon had been hit ran through Bon's head _. '"You're not hurting the person that I love the most! No way in Hell!"'_

A small gasp left Bon's lips, eyes, widening in shock.

Rin's eyes looked up, though the rest of his head stayed bent towards the floor, shoulders hunched.

 _'Yup, Bon definitely remembered.'_ Rin thought, his body tensing.

"You love me?" Bon whispered, gaze locked on Rin's.

Rin slowly straightened up, and with a hard swallow, nodded. Then he braced himself for the screaming.

"I..." Bon swallowed, a blush appearing on his face. "I... Before that demon found us... I was gong to tell you that I have feelings for you... I mean I told you how bad I felt about ignoring you... but I n-never told you exactly why. Y-you probably think it's because I found out who your father is... but the real reason is because I-I keep thinking a-about you... I... you're constantly in my mind, it won't stop... I felt s-so bad about ignoring you but... I needed to figure out what I was f-feeling, and Rin..."

Rin's jaw dropped, eyes widened. That was not what he had been excepting.

"Rin... I like you... I like you a lot... I don't know if it's love... but... I-I want to be with you..." Bon trailed off.

For a second, Rin just stayed rooted to the spot, then he practically threw himself onto the edge of Bon's bed. He was careful not to jar the broken arm but Rin couldn't help himself from leaning in close to Bon's face. "Really?' He breathed out, eyes trailing Bon's face.

A small grin made its way onto Bon's face. "Really."

"Can I... kiss you?" Rin murmured, eyes now locked on Bon's lips.

The only thing that Bon could do was give a very small nod, because his body didn't want to cooperate very well with his brain signals. Words wouldn't leave his lips.

Rin leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Bon's. That one kiss, took Bon's breath away, he didn't even notice that his eyes had closed.

The world around them seemed to stop, and it was only Rin and Bon in that one moment. Bon's lips were soft, and they parted. Rin nibbled on the bottom lip, enjoying the small groan that left Bon's throat at the action. With that groan, Rin's tongue darted out, sweeping across Bon's lips and then into his mouth. Bon's own tongue darted to meet Rin's. By the time they parted, both were gasping, a sheen of sweat on their foreheads.

"That was amazing..." Bon breathed out and Rin leaned his head against Bon's. Rin reached out to Bon's uninjured arm and intertwined their fingers together, while his eyes stayed locked on to the other teens. they smiled softly at each other and Bon scooted over so that Rin could lay on the bed with him. Even though they didn't have much space, it was surprisingly comfortable on the hospital bed. Rin made sure to keep Bon's hand clasped in his own, not wanting to let go.

"Rin... can I ask you something?" Bon asked softly, turning his head so that he was looking at Rin.

"Yeah?" Rin was already looking at Bon's profile before so he looked directly into his eyes.

"How did you know those demons Fatal Verse?"

"Kurikara. Every time I held it with both of my hands and there was the demons blood on it, I could see the verses. I don't know why, it never did that before." Rin replied, his brow furrowed a little in thought.

"Maybe its from being fixed again with those Temple nails...?" Bon wondered, his head tilted to the side.

"Maybe. It's helpful, that for sure." Rin chuckled, tightening his grip on Bon's hand for a second.

Bon agreed, then the yawn he'd been trying to control for the past few minutes escaped.

Rin watched with an amused chuckle as Bon blushed as soon as he was done yawning.

"Sorry, I'm tired..."

"Don't be sorry. Why don't you get some rest? When you wake up you'll probably be released, so what do you say that I take you to get something to eat?"

Bon nodded, then tightened his grip on Rin's hand when he shifted to get out of the bed. "Stay..?"

Rin couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. "Of course." He settled in again, Bon a comfortable warmth on his side. Bon leaned his head against Rin's shoulder, his breathing eventually evening out as he went to sleep. Rin leaned his own head gently against the top of Bon's and he too drifted off to sleep.

For once, his dreams were all happy one's instead of the nightmares that usually plagued his mind.

The door opened and the buzzing group that was about to step in, stopped short. Eyes widened in surprise, and jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief.

Izumo stepped forward, grabbed the door and closed it as quietly as she could. Once that was done, she couldn't help but let out a small squeal. "That's so cute!" She completely ignored the looks the rest of the group shot at her and she pushed them away from the room.

 **A/N: Thoughts? XD One more chapter and its done! Thank you to everyone that read and liked this! Credit for the sword Fatal Verse thing goes to LilCKSunshine, I hope you're still liking it!**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers: AnonymousIDK, LysaJane, modestlykeithhelm, Rachel Elizabeth Dare Oracle, and StayInTune!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuji grinned as he walked into the classroom, his head high in the clouds. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the day before. About Rin.

The kiss. It was perfect.

Perfect.

Not even his hurt ribs could take the dreamy smile off of Ryuji's face. Soon, he would be able to see Rin. Soon he could kiss him again.

Just thinking about it made Ryuji blush even more. The rosy red turning a shade darker with every second.

Just them, Shima shuffled up to him. He looked a little unsure about something but greeted Ryuji like he usually did. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shima opened his mouth. "So... You and Rin... huh..."

Ryuji couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped after that. "Yeah. Me and Rin."

Shima watched Ryuji for a moment before grinning. "Well, I'm happy for ya, Bon."

"Me too." Ryuji grinned, and they both sat down at their table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn...!" Rin huffed as he tapped the end of his pencil on his desk top as he semi-listened to the algebra teacher recite the days lesson. It was something about something that Rin didn't even want to begin to learn. Why did he even have to learn about it? It wasn't like he was going to use it after he was done with school!

Just then, Rin's mind drifted off to the previous day at the hospital with Ryuji. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of that class.

After the bell rang, Rin made his way to a deserted area and placed his key into a door lock. He couldn't wait to see Ryuji.

When he stepped through, Rin immediately spotted Ryuji. It seemed like the other teen felt his gaze because Ryuji turned around, a smirk on his face, eyes lighting up with pleasure when they connected with Rin's.

There wasn't anyone else in the classroom, it was just them.

Ryuji stepped closer to Rin, and Rin met him half way. Ryuji reached up with his hand and gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind Rin's pointy ear. "Hey." His eyes locked on Rin's and the half demon felt his breath hitch as Ryuji leaned forward and captured Rin's lips with his own.

The kiss was better then Rin remembered.

When they broke away, Ryuji took Rin's hand and lead him back to Rin's usual table. "I'll sit with you."

Rin grinned, his face flushed in pleasure.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Miss Kamiki, what are you doing?"

Izumo looked behind her, noticing for the first time that most of the exwires were there and Yukio had just walked up to her.

She tried to take another peek through the door window before answering. "I'm waiting to see it they'll get any farther then first base."

"What!?" Yukio pushed her-albeit, as gently as someone could be pushed- and tore the door open. "RIN!"

"Don't worry. It's too soon for anything other than kissing." Izumo flipped her hair behind her shoulder with a grin.

"Put your shirts back on!" Yukio's shrill voice echoed around the hall.

"But then again..."

Fin.

 **A/N: I hope it was a good read! Thank you everyone! LilCKSunshine, I do hope you liked it!**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers of the previous chapter: KazutoSora, AnonymousIDK, Animefangirl365, and EirSensei**


End file.
